Smart Move
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: He was mentally challenged not at all street smart but had the brains in math. Everyone called him stupid but not Sakura—she thinks he’s the smartest person in the world for keeping his feelings for her.


**Smart Move  
**By: DEVILZ CHIK  
-  
-

* * *

**Summary: **He was mentally challenged; not at all street smart (but had the brains in math). Everyone called him stupid but not Sakura—she thinks he's the smartest person in the world for keeping his feelings for her.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

* * *

-**

They had never been that close before. There were occasional touches but not full out hugging and embracing. The rumors that they were officially together never died out (and it had been going on for over a year now) and after everything they had been through (you know, failed exams, school concerts, national tournaments, etc.), nothing could ever break their very strong friendship.

They never talked about anything serious. Everything between them was shallow, on the surface. They never even memorized each other's cell phone numbers but each knew very well what the other liked and disliked.

It might seem that they knew each other like the back of their palms but they always failed to see right through each other.

Sakura and Syaoran were lying on a blanket they laid out minutes before. It was their last night on the beach – the last night of their little school trip to the outskirts of the city. Their group decided to leave early in the morning at 3am. This meant that everyone was planning to sleep on the bus during the eight-hour bus ride.

It was only 11:30 at night. Tomoyo and the others were still on the beach. They prepared a bonfire for the night again and well, they planned to stay there for a bit longer.

But Syaoran and Sakura had enough of the smoke that was coming from the fire. And they also had enough of smores – melted marshmallow dipped in Nutella sandwiched between Graham crackers. They had been pigging out for a week and they wanted to rest for a bit.

So the two made their way back to the rooms.

They could have stayed inside Sakura's room but Sakura was too considerate for her other roommates. She thought that they wouldn't want a guy to sleep on the same room as they were even though it was just Syaoran Li.

You know, the not-so-smart guy but always had his way with girls and always so… approachable.

They laid the blanket on the balcony of the cottage and they had another blanket to wrap themselves in. Syaoran was constantly stealing her pillow so she took one from the room for him to use.

Huh, then they had a moment.

They ran out of things to talk about so they were lying beside each other silently. The silence was putting Sakura into sleep so she turned to her side, her back facing Syaoran.

Unexpectedly, Syaoran rested his head on her back. She didn't mind, she didn't move at all. But she was momentarily shocked. They were never that close before.

He was practically cuddling closer to Sakura. She smiled at his actions. He sure was a kid inside.

"You're so warm," she commented.

Syaoran brought his head up to look at her but he found out that Sakura had her eyes closed. He smirked.

"You want to feel warmer?" he asked softly, going back to the position they were in a while ago.

"Hm," was her only reply and that was when he brought his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

They were never that close before. Anyone looking would have assumed that the two were a couple but they certainly were not.

Because here was the catch.

Syaoran was one of the people who had the lowest grade in their grade. Sakura was one of the best students – organized, top grades, great leadership skills, you know.

Since the two can stand each other, everyone thinks that anything was possible for the two.

But maybe except falling for each other.

Or not.

Because here was another catch.

Syaoran had liked her ever since he allowed her to call him by his first name. Ever since that day that she smiled genuinely at him because he tutored her for a math test. And on that same day, he realized that his life would no longer be the same without Sakura by his side.

They officially became best friends. He was the male substitute of Tomoyo in Sakura's eyes. Yes, she only treated him as a dear friend. Nothing deeper than that. Well, maybe before because right now, she was slowly falling for him.

Sakura was not as dense as everyone thought she was. She figured out that Syaoran probably had deeper feelings for her but she chose to ignore it.

Every time Syaoran would stay by her side even though he needed to go somewhere else, she was always thankful for having a friend like him. That was why she never acknowledged or addressed the fact that he liked her.

Because she knew things would get ugly when he confesses. She knew things would be different between them. And she was not ready to lose him that way.

Sakura was really starting to doze off and the warmth of the person beside her was making her more comfortable and sleepy at the same time. She could feel the steady breathing of Syaoran and how lightly he was holding her.

"Are you asleep yet?" he asked softly. Sakura could feel his breath on her back.

"Why?"

"I forgot to say something," he said.

"What is it?"

"Sweet dreams," after saying it, he hugged her more and they both stayed that way until Tomoyo and the others came back an hour later.  
-  
-

* * *

-  
**Author's Notes:  
**I was inspired by my trip last, last week to write this story. It will be short and sweet. And if anyone is curious, it is based on a true story. I hope you like this one. Please review.

Happy Valentines!

**XX devilz chik**


End file.
